1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a holographic display capable of displaying three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of three-dimensional (3D) movies, technology for 3D image displays has been researched. 3D image displays may display 3D images based on the principal of binocular parallax or disparity. For example, binocular-parallax 3D image displays provide left-eye and right-eye images having different viewpoints to left and right eyes of viewers so that the viewers may experience a 3D effect. Such 3D image displays may be classified as glasses-type 3D image displays requiring special glasses and non-glasses-type 3D image displays not requiring special glasses.
However, viewing binocular parallax 3D images can cause eye strain. In addition, 3D image displays providing only two viewpoints, that is, left-eye and right-eye images, are not able to deal with a varying viewpoint of a moving viewer, and thus are limited in expressing 3D effects.
Therefore, holographic displays capable of providing more natural 3D images have been researched.